<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well this is a Grim situation by StrongBrowsMakeMeWeak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499461">Well this is a Grim situation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongBrowsMakeMeWeak/pseuds/StrongBrowsMakeMeWeak'>StrongBrowsMakeMeWeak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Grim Reapers, Grim reaper au, Grim reaper matsukawa, Hell hound Kyotani, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Urban Fantasy, Volleyball Dorks in Love, iwaoi - Freeform, matsuhana - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongBrowsMakeMeWeak/pseuds/StrongBrowsMakeMeWeak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Born into a long line of Reapers, Mattsun is handed the responsibility to collect lost souls at the ripe age of 21. One night, Makki stumbles across Mattsun, scythe out, and Mattsun is given the choice: Trust Makki with his secret OR collect his soul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro &amp; Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well this is a Grim situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a picture drawn by @seijouksj on twitter and my mind ran with it! Please go check out their amazing art :)</p><p>MatsuHana is one of my top ships and I hope to make y'all love them as much as I do! </p><p>Also, this is not beta'd. I apologize in advance for spelling/grammer issues </p><p>I plan on updating weekly :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makki stumbled out of the bar more affected by the alcohol than anticipated; thankfully he had walked this path home many times after drinking and was practically on autopilot. He was getting used to making this walk alone, just a few months ago you would have never seen Makki without Mattsun by his side on these late nights. Now…well now Mattsun was almost busy every time he was invited out and tonight had been no exception. Makki got out his phone to call him best friend to see if he wanted to come hang out a bit to night when- Crash! Makki looked up startled and turned towards the ally to see what had made such a loud noise; he was surprised to see Mattsun bent over, breathing heavy and leaning on a staff topped with a long curved blade. </p><p>“What the fuck?...” Makki muttered barely loud enough for himself to hear, he took a deep breath and asked a little louder, “Hey, Mattsun… you ok dude?”</p><p>Mattsun snapped up to attention, a panicked look on his face, he would know that voice anywhere and it was the last one he wanted to hear at this moment. “Yeah, I’m totally fine!”  He answered with too much enthusiasm; Mattsun even went as far as to hold a thumb up as he tried to shield his scythe with his body.</p><p>“Are you sure?”  Makki was slowly walking towards Mattsun hands out like he was approaching a wild animal. His booze-altered brain said it was an appropriate gesture and he couldn’t focus enough to actually give it more thought. </p><p>Mattsun looked around knowing time was running short before- “Oh, this is too fucking rich.”  a voice from the shadows said, “I leave to run one measly soul down and you get cornered by the one person you-”</p><p>“Shut up!” Mattsun said through clenched teeth</p><p>“I mean I was waiting for you to slip up. Your technique is shit and you are too loud. Truthfully the fact that you have been able to capture any souls so far is pretty impressive”</p><p>“Umm, I know I drank a decent amount tonight… but dude, who are you talking to?” Makki asked while squinting into the shadows, he looked back at Mattsun and continued, “What the fuck is behind your back? Why are you in a dark ally at midnight? I’m so confused right now, maybe I’m actually home right now and this is all an odd dream… yeah, this is just a dream.” </p><p>The voice from the shadows chuckled, “Oh its not a dream Makki, actually its more like a nightmare.” </p><p>“How does the shadow know my name?” Makki asked Mattsun </p><p>“Well, you see…. Um, he might, kinda, know you.”</p><p>“The shadow knows me?”</p><p>“Oh! I know you.” The voice said as he stepped out into the light</p><p>Makki looked at the figure, mouth agape. “What are you doing creeping in the shadows Kyotani?” looking at Mattsun he said, “What is he doing creeping in your shadows?”</p><p>“What if I told you this WAS all a dream and nothing you are seeing is real? Is it too late for that?”</p><p>“Yeah, Mattsun. It might be too late for that… can you please just explain what’s going on?”</p><p>“Please Makki, just let it all go and wake up tomorrow morning and ask no questions. Please.” Mattsun pleads while placing himself between Kyotani and Makki</p><p>Kyotani poked his head over Mattson’s shoulder and said “You know he isn’t going to let it go, might as well end him now before you have more time to think about it.”</p><p>Mattsun clenches the scythe tighter; the last thing he wants to do is end Makki’s life. He knows he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if it came to that and there had to be another option…if only his brain would fire a bit faster. “Makki do you trust me?”</p><p>“With my life.” He confidently answers. Kyotani laughs a little and Makki ask, “Did I say something funny?” </p><p>“You said the most hilarious thing I have heard all day.” </p><p>Makki shoots him a confused look, shakes his head and turns to Mattsun. “Well I trust you, what’s next?”</p><p>“Let’s go somewhere a bit less public and figure it out together.”</p><p>“You mean you don’t have a plan?”</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>“Well then," Makki took a deep breath and looked Mattsun straight in the eyes, "your place or mine?” </p><p>Mattsun’s shoulders relaxed a bit at hearing that from Makki, he had been so afraid he was going to demand answers right here in the ally and he needed more time to come up with a plan that didn’t end with him taking Makki’s soul.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter IS a bit short, I just really wanted to get it set up and the next chapter we will really get into the meat of it all! Thanks for reading this far :) </p><p>See you next week &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>